How I met the Spies
by Mat49324
Summary: This is my very first fanfic. This is how I met Sam, Clover, and Alex, as well as fell in love with Sam. I might have written this back in March before Spring Break but whatever. Please read, relax and review
1. Prologue: Finding out about the new spy

I don't own TS. If I did, then I would have been with them from day 1 of their friendship. I also don't own the funny George Carlin jokes in around chapter 3 or 4.  
  
Copyright 2004 (TS) 2002 (George Carlin)  
  
After their latest mission, 3 teen girls Sam, a long red-haired girl, Clover, a blonde haired girl, and Alex, a dark-haired girl were at WOOHP Headquarters with their boss, Jerry giving them their latest word, "Girls, on your next mission, you'll be joined up by a new spy. Actually, this is permanent," "We are? SSSSWEEEEET!" they said with excitement. "But," Jerry added. "I don't mean to interrupt you, Jer, but what's her name?" Sam asked looking excited than ever. "I was just going to tell you girls, the new spy is not a girl this time, it will be a boy who is just about your ages, and pretty smart, too. His name is Mathew Vasconcellos." finished Jerry. (A/n: That's me.) "A boy? Joining us?!" they all said in total surprise. "Don't worry, girls, just give him a chance and you'll grow into liking him. He will be with you in and out of school, and on the missions. Trust me," Jerry assured them  
  
(There you go: that's the prologue. I know it's pretty short but hey, guys and gals, please take it easy on me okay. This is only my very first fanfic, okay. Chapter 2 coming up.) 


	2. Getting to know me

I don't own TS. If I did, then I would have been with them from day 1 of their friendship. I also don't own the funny George Carlin jokes in around chapter 3 or 4. 

Copyright 2004 (TS) 2002 (George Carlin)

One Friday morning, the girls were at their school, Beverly Hills High. They heard the bell for their first class, English and off they went. (A/n: I don't know their actual schedule and I only know about a couple teachers at their school. I'm just making up their schedule.) Their teacher, Ms. Jones said, "Boys and girls, we have a new student in here for the very first time, so make him feel at home and treat him nicely. Young man, will you introduce yourself to the class and tell them all about yourself?" she asked. "Um, okay," I said looking nervous, but pretty calm. I wore a green motocross T-shirt with a lot of motocross sponsors on the front, and on the back was Michael Byrne's last name, and under the last name was a 26. (A/n: Byrne is one of those motocross racers from Australia and can be seen on ESPN2 on some weekends, as well as any other riders I mention.) I also wore a pair of regular pants just at my knees, and a pair of beach-like slippers. "Um, hi, everyone, my name's Mathew Vasconcellos. My birthday is on February 16th, 1988. I'm 16 years old and I just transferred here from O'ahu, Hawaii just yesterday because I didn't really like that whole Hawaiian look or the beach, and so I decided to come here. I'm one of the lighter teens because I only weigh 112 lbs., but I'm one of the taller people in my family because I'm taller than my mom, my 2 grandmas, my mom's brother, and about 16 of my aunties. I'm 5'9" and perfectly satisfied with my weight. In my spare time, I ride off-road motorcycles, bicycles, play video games, watch game shows like "Wheel of Fortune" and "Jeopardy" I'm really good at "Wheel". I get most of the puzzles before anybody else does. Anyway, I also watch cartoons on Cartoon Network, HBO comedy with George Carlin, and motocross racing on ESPN2 with my dad. I also enjoy listening to and singing music from the 1980s, 90s, and now, playing on a computer, and just lie in bed. Some things you might want to know about me are that I used to go to church when I was still in HI, and the only thing that bugs me is that people spell my name with 2 Ts and it bugs me a little."

The class applauded after I finished and so did Ms. Jones. "Thank you, Mathew," she said, then added, "your seat is next to Sam, one of my brightest students. She's the one wearing the green tanktop and flower blouse," "Okay thanks a lot," I said, not feeling so nervous anymore and I took my seat. Clover was wearing a short red tanktop and red long pants, and Alex was wearing a light pink shirt and pants. (A/n: Those are the same first outfits they wore in season 1's "Wild Style.") "Class," Ms. Jones announced, "we were supposed to start an in class only project today, but since Mathew is here for the first time, I thought it would be best to do it after Spring break. Is everyone fine with that?" she asked. "Yes, Ms. Jones" they responded. "For today only, I think Mathew and I would appreciate it if you all wrote a paragraph or 2 describing yourselves, then hand it in to me and you'll get an automatic 15 pts. Don't worry, spelling doesn't count, but neat writing so me and Mathew can read it does." The whole class agreed with different compliments and little disappointment.

"You will be given pretty much the whole class period to write your papers so, just relax, take your time, and when you're done, you can do whatever you want like talk some stories, play games on paper, or you can just sit quietly in your desk." Ms. Jones said and the class was relieved. The class began writing their papers about themselves with lots of thought, pencils sharpening, and erasers rubbing or pens crossing out when mistakes were being made. During the writing, I looked around the room and when I came to Sam's face, I felt lovestruck, then I fell asleep shortly after that. After about 10 minutes, Sam, Clover, and Alex were done with their papers first and they handed them in and then Ms. Jones wrote in a red pen: 15, a circle around it and some positive compliments like interesting, good job, etc.

When Sam decided to ask me something, she looked and noticed that I was fast asleep. "Hey, Mathew, can I ask you something? Mathew, wake up," but I didn't hear her. She tickled my nose with her finger saying, "Coochie coochie coo," and I woke up surprised saying, "Huh," I said looking startled, almost jumping out of my seat. "Did you call me, Sam," I asked. "Mm-hmm," she said, "Are you okay because you look like you didn't get any sleep last night," she added. "Yeah I am, it's just that when I arrived here on Thursday, it was about midnight, and I didn't get to my new house, which I think is next to yours until about 1:30 that morning and I'm still pretty tired. I only got about 4 or 5 hours of sleep that same night. My mom told me to wait until I was back to peak strength, but I insisted on going to my first day of school here just to see how I feel. Hopefully I'll survive the whole day because I feel like I'm in Damon Huffman's shoes when he said he didn't arrive in Walton, Ontario from L.A. until around 2 or 3 in the morning on 8/17/03 for the final round of the 2003 Canadian Motocross Nationals. Thanks for asking." I said.

All of a sudden the bell rang for recess and there was no mission yet. The girls waited for me to come out of the classroom. After a half- minute, I came out, and they led me to another part of the school where very few people were. "Mathew," Sam said sweetly, "I want to welcome you to our spy team and these are my 2 best friends, Clover and Alex," "Nice to meet you guys," I said in a less tired, but sweet voice. "Since all 3 of us are spies and you're our new member, just promise us one thing: don't tell anybody in or out of school," she whispered in my ear in a serious voice. "Okay, I promise. You can trust me because I keep my word," I said holding up my hand. My face started to blush again around Sam like I was in love with her. "Anyway" Sam said sweetly again, "Clover and Alex were gonna come over to my house for a sleepover for maybe half of the Spring, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join us? We can just relax in my hot tub, watch TV or a DVD in my room, or the sunset from my balcony, just the 4 of us together?" Her face started to blush like she was in love with me as well. "Sure, I'd love to. I'd live with enough guilt if I said no to a pretty girl like you," I said, with little emotion, then added, "just let me ask my mom first, and by the way, Sam, you look great, and I really like you," then I extended my little finger to Sam's to promise to meet up with each other at her house, then love started reflecting in our eyes. "You also look great, and I really like you too, Mathew," she said starting to blush. Then the bell rang and recess was over. With my new friends (and a secret crush) Sam, Clover, and Alex, we walked to the rest of our classes.

(That's a wrap for chapter 2. Lucky thing I'm on summer vacation because I wouldn't have updated this baby in just one day after the publication. Send me a few reviews – I don't care how much, and I'll be sure to continue. Peace out readers. Chapter 3 sometime tomorrow.)


	3. Mission, then Sleepover

I don't own TS. If I did, then I would have been with them from day 1 of their friendship. I also don't own the funny George Carlin jokes in around chapter 3 or 4.  
  
Copyright 2004 (TS) 2002 (George Carlin)  
  
After about 5 1/2 more hours, school was over for Spring and all 4 of us were at Sam's doorstep on time. "So, what do you guys wanna do first?" Sam asked. "Maybe spend some time in your hot tub, Sammy?" I suggested, and the girls agreed. As Sam opened her front door, we heard a strange sound as the ground under us opened up and we screamed as we fell, then landed on a comfort in WOOHP. "Afternoon, ladies. I can see you gave your new spy a chance. I'm proud of all 3 of you." Jerry said after greeting them. "Maybe too big a chance, Jer," Clover said. "Mathew and Sam have fallen in love with each other," Alex added. "How nice," Jerry said, "and now to the mission: video game manuals are being stolen from stores all around the U.S. WOOHP wants you 4 to undercover as reporters to find out what or who is stealing these manuals. You will start at the last city where the last robbery occurred, Miami, FL. Now to the gadgets: today you'll be receiving the ice queen perfume, power scope sunglasses, able to see backwards, or from side to side, expandable cable bungee belts, and finally, you'll be going in the R.A.S.H." "Thanks, Jerry. We'll be in touch," Sam said. "Good luck, spies, and be careful," Jerry presses a button and we fell trough the floor.  
  
We came to the store where the last video game manual robbery took place, and we questioned the guy at the front desk, and he said, "I wish I knew what's going on. The only thing I do know is that this thief really wants the manuals for him or herself," "Thanks for your time anyway," we said and left to call Jerry. On our way, Clover found the cover page of the Super Mario Advance 4/Super Mario Bros. 3/Mario Bros. Manual. "This isn't you is it, Mathew?" she asked after picking it up. "Well personally, I like playing video games, and I use the manuals for help, but I wouldn't steal one, so don't look at me," I said. "I agree with him. He wouldn't steal anything because he looks too sweet and serious." Sam said supporting me. She wrapped her left arm around me, then she smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad someone believes me already." Sam gasped as I leaned over to kiss her cheek, then she started blushing. "Okay, too much love, let's cut the chat and cut to the chase," I said. "Oh yeah, that's right. I almost forgot. Thanks, Mathew," said Sam, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Now what?" Alex asked. "Call Jerry and let him know what we found out," Sam protested." She took out her compowder and opened it up and Jerry appeared on the screen. "Hello, girls and Mathew," Jerry said, " how's the mission coming along?" "Not too bad, Jer, we found a cover page of one of the manuals. I think the fingerprints on it might help us on who it is that is stealing these manuals," She closed her compowder and started analyzing the situation with us. "Well we know by heart it isn't Mathew, but who could it be?" she asked. "You got us," we said. "Looks like we'll have to find out tonight." Clover said.  
  
"So, here's the idea: we stay at the store overnight hanging on the roof using our belts, then when the thief comes, we'll pounce on the sucker, then we spray whomever is there with our ice queen perfume when he attempts to escape. The sucker will never know what happened." Sam said. "I like that, Sam," I said and gave her 2 thumbs up. Sam's compowder rang and it was Jerry. "Girls, I found out something on the video game manual cover you showed me. It seems to be from someone about 5"2 and 111 lbs." "Thanks, Jer." Sam said then closed her compowder. Just as the shop closed, which was around 5:30 p.m., the thief came and our plan worked. "Okay, pal, what's with stealing all these manuals?" I asked. "My mom never let me have one freakin' manual, even though I wanted one really bad. All she was a simple no. I was so pissed off, I wanted to kill that selfish prick and get the manuals for myself then succeed on my games," he said. Jerry and other agents from WOOHP arrived to take the thief away to the high security prison. "Congrats, spies. You've saved video game manual shopping for everyone crazy for video games." Jerry said. "Thanks, Jerry," We all said, then Jerry added, "You 4 should take Spring off after that assignment,"  
  
Back home, we were at Sam's house for our promised sleepover, and getting dressed in our bathing suits to go in Sam's heart-shaped hot tub. Sam wore a green bathing suit with her sides showing, Clover wore a 2-piece blue bathing suit, Alex wore a 2-piece yellow bathing suit, and I wore a blue motocross shirt with white on the back, Heath Voss' last name on it and a 28 under the last name, and a pair of dark blue and white and yellow shorts. (A/n: Heath Voss is another motocross racer, but from Texas, and the THQ World Supercross Champion. Supercross is off-road motorcycles that are racing on a man-made track with 16 rounds.) I went in 1st, but took off my shirt first. Sam stepped in 2nd, Alex 3rd, and Clover came in last. Sam and I sat next to each other in love with my arm around her, and Clover and Alex sat next to each other not too far away from where Sam and I sat. It was just after 7 p.m. and we were all enjoying our Spring vacation from WOOHP and school. "This feels nice, Sam," I said sweetly. "Thanks," she said, almost blushing or being given a kiss somewhere on her face. After about 25 minutes, Alex said, "I think we should leave those 2 lovebirds alone so we don't disturb them," Clover agreed with her. "Hey, Sammy, Clover and I will be waiting for you 2 in your room," Alex said. "Okay," Sam said. Alex and Clover stepped out of Sam's hot tub and went inside Sam's house leaving the two of us all alone. "I guess it's just you and me, together," Sam said in a soft voice. We started blushing around each other, then we eyed each other, smiled, and kissed each other on our lips so much, we felt like not stopping.  
  
"Um, Mathew, will you be my new boyfriend?" Sam sweetly asked, starting to blush. "Oh, I don't know, I've never had much luck with having a girlfriend," I said. "You see, the last time had a boyfriend, he turned out to be a criminal and he was using me to steal an invisibility formula, and he also got in the way of our friendship," she said to me, forming a tear in her eye. (A/n: It's not too hard to figure out who it is.) She kept her fingers crosses and hoped I would say yes. Sam tried to remain as calm as she could, but the feeling of asking me roamed in her stomach, her breasts, her cranium (brain), and her heart. "So, do you believe me?" she asked nearly starting to cry. Sam was looking down at the water and a part of her bathing suit. The tear was just about to fall from her cheek, but I put a comforting arm around her shoulder, hugged her gently, then said softly and confidently, "Don't cry, Sammy, I believe you, since you believed me on the mission, I figured I should believe you, too. I do feel very sorry for you, but since you're trying that boyfriend thing one more time, I just can't say no. So, I accept to be your new boyfriend, Sammy, plus I really love and care for you a lot because I like girls with long hair and a sweet attitude around her friends and myself, and you fall in those categories, not to mention that I think you're the hottest girl in school." After hearing the word, "hottest" she started to blush, then said, "Mathew, thank you. That's really sweet of you to say that." We smiled, hugged, and softly kissed each other one last time before coming out of Sam's hot tub. After drying off, I put my motocross shirt back on and we both went inside.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Sam," I said, "I had a little time before we started the mission, so I got you this." Sam gasped as I picked up my regular pair of pants, took out a small green jewelry box out of one of the pockets, and then handed it to her. She opened it up, and inside was an emerald pendant. She was so surprised and said, "Thank you so much, Mathew! I love it so much and you too! I won't lose it and I'll wear it everyday," and she kissed me on my nose. "No problem and I'm glad you like it. Can I put it on you?" I asked. "Sure," Sam said. I placed it perfectly around her neck. "I thought it would be good since the pendant color matches your beautiful eyes, and your bathing suit, which might I say that is really pretty. I haven't seen anything like that. It makes you look great. You look perfect in green." I said. "Thanks. You're such a sweet guy with such a heart of gold. This is my thanks for the pendant." Sam held me close to her body. Ignoring the fact that her bathing suit was still a little wet, she embraced me, caressed my cheek, and then we were caught in a deep love as our lips met each other. We were caught in a soft kiss.  
  
Still wearing our bathing suits, we sat down on her couch to watch a little TV. It was about 10 p.m. as I switched the channel to HBO to find a George Carlin 1 hour episode on. (A/n: He's the comedian guy from the late 70's.) "You have to try watch this show, Sammy. The guy is so funny, I'm sure you'll laugh a little bit." I said to her, and Sam said a simple okay. During the one hour program, Carlin joked, "...Survival – okay and in order to learn that, mother nature, yeah, always took my cure from nature – I realize some time ago that, you know, I'm not separate from nature just because I have a primate brain – an upper brain because underneath the primate brain is a mammalian brain, and beneath the mammalian brain is a reptilian brain and it those two lower brains had made the upper brain possible in the first place. Here's the way it works: the primate brain says, 'Give peace a chance,' the mammalian brain says, 'Give peace a chance, but first let's kill this mother #!er,' and the reptilian brain says, 'Let's just kill the mother #!er, go to the Peace Rally and get laid,'...Survival is more important than #!ing." (A/n: The #! means fuck.) The next funny thing was, "...Reminds me of the same thing a 3rd grade teacher said to us. She said, 'You show me a tropical fruit, and I'll show you a cocksucker from Guatemala,' no that wasn't her, that was some guy I met in the army. I always confuse those people," then it was, "Oh, hot st a #!in' scab! I love #!in' scabs..." and other funny stuff. (A/n: That was some of the funny stuff he said when performing his comedy in New York and I'm cracking up just typing that stuff.) When the program was done, I busted to Sam's floor laughing my rear off. Sam laughed a lot, too, but not as much as me. Then we got up to change our clothes, take our showers, then head for bed in Sam's room.  
  
Before we went to her room, I asked Sam, "You wanna hold my hand?" to show how much I loved her. "Sure," she said starting to blush once again. When we came in, Alex and Clover were already changed into their sleepclothes and sleeping. It was about 11 p.m. as we tiptoed over to Sam's bed, she got in, and after that, she said to me softly, "You can sleep on my couch, and before we go to sleep, consider this a gift from me for accepting to be my new boyfriend," she kissed me on my cheeks, nose, forehead, and lips. "Thanks," I said in a loving and soft voice. We softly kissed each other one last time and we went to sleep.  
  
The next day, the girls were up at around 8 a.m. getting dressed in their bathing suits once again. Alex and Clover were wearing their same bathing suits as last night when they were relaxing in Sam's hot tub. Sam wore a light pink bathing suit identical to her green one. (A/n: That's the same bathing suit she was wearing in season 2's "Here Comes the Sun,") I was still sleeping. The girls this time were going to Clover's house to swim in her pool. (A/n: I noticed she had a swimming pool in season 2's "Zooney World.") Sam tried to wake me up by saying, "Mathew, wake up, we want to ask you something," but once again, I didn't hear her. "This ought to wake him up," Sam predicted as she put on some lipstick. When I turned with my back facing the couch, she kissed me on my lips and I woke up energized. "Wow! The kiss worked! Way to go, Sammy!" Clover said, looking surprised. "Thanks, Clover. Mathew, the 3 of us were gonna go to Clover's and go for a swim in her pool since it's about 90 degrees this morning, and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us? We're all dressed up." Sam said. "Of course I'll join you guys. Let me get dressed, and brush my teeth, and we can go." I said. After about 2 minutes, I finished and we left for Clover's house. When we arrived, we climbed up Clover's diving board and jumped in her pool one at a time. Clover jumped in 1st, Sam 2nd, Alex 3rd, and I jumped in last. We swam and played for about 45 minutes, then came out, dried off, and just sat with our legs in the pool. Sam sat next to my right side, Alex sat next to my left side, and Clover sat next to Sam's left side. "I really need to thank you girls for getting me up off my rear and into the outdoors because most of the time, I just sit in front of a TV and just eat some snacks, or play a few video games. Most of my exercise is riding bicycles or dirt bikes. So, I just wanted to thank you girls so much because I haven't been this active out of school since 4th grade or so. By the way, did I mention that I like hanging out with girls." I said. "You're very welcome and no you didn't mention that," they said.  
  
I kissed them all on their lips and cheeks. "I like you all, but I think I like Sam more because I like girls with long hair and a sweet attitude around me or her friends. Clover, Alex, you 2 are okay, but I think Sam and I are meant for each other." I said. "Oh, okay," they both said. "You wouldn't mind if I hang out with you girls would you?" I asked, then added, "I want to hang out with you because when I sat with you guys in Sam's hot tub last night, it really brought out my true self, and I figured if I hang out with you 3, then I won't get in the way of your friendship like the last time Sammy had a boyfriend." "Sure you can hang out with us, but we spend a lot of time at the mall," Sam said. "That's okay. I'm perfectly fine with that, but if you're at the beach, I'll still tag along, though I'm staying out of the water because the last time I went, I was boogie boarding with my dad and I got stung by a Portuguese Manawore on both of my ankles, which was about 9 years ago and I haven't been there since, shorewise that is." I finished. "THAT LONG???!!!" they said in surprisement. "Don't worry, Mathew. There probably isn't another manawore around here for maybe miles. And you can still hang out with us, even if we do plan on going to the beach," Sam said and kissed me on my right cheek. After noticing her bathing suit had completely dried after talking to me, she asked us, "You guys wanna go back in? I'm going back in," and we said a simple sure. And we went back in to swim and play until lunch.  
  
The end  
  
(A/n: That's a wrap. My first fanfiction complete and it feels great. Please give about 5 reviews and I'll be sure to make another one. Hope you liked it. Forget about a 4th chapter because for my first fanfic, it ends here. And by the way, the stuff that I mentioned about what happened to me actually did happen to me. Peace out! Aloha – yes, I'm from Hawaii.) 


End file.
